Admítelo, te gusta
by Raven Di Vita
Summary: Mila quiere que Yuri admita que siente más que amistad por el kazajo. ¿La mejor forma que se le ocurre? Un articulo con consejos para saber si estas enamorado que encontró en Internet.
1. Capítulo 1: Admítelo

Si había algo que lograba fastidiar con rapidez a Mila Babicheva, era sin ninguna duda el hecho de que las personas no le prestaran atención cuando hablaba, le molestaba como ninguna otra cosa ser ignorada, y más cuando era de algo importante, como en ese caso.

-¿Puedes por favor prestarme un poco de atención? ¿Tu noviecito no puede esperar cinco minutos? Dudo mucho que muera por no recibir respuestas tuyas- con enfado exclama, intentando a duras penas no ponerse a gritar en aquel lugar.

Ella podía apostar en esos momentos todo lo que tenía, sin miedo a perder, que Yuri Plisetsky estaba hablando con su amigo Otabek Altin, era fácil saber cuando lo hacía, pues siempre le sonreía como un idiota enamorado a la pantalla, justo como en toda la charla que había intentado mantener con él.

No era para nada raro tampoco que Yuri pasara sus momentos libres hablando con el kazajo, todos en la pista sabían de sobra de su peculiar amistad, o como había logrado llegar a domesticar con tanta facilidad a ese tigre salvaje que con años de relación ninguno pudo hacer, ni ella, ni Viktor, ni nadie.

-Beka no es mi novio ¿Por qué le es tan difícil entender eso a todos?- se cruzó de piernas con enfado ante las acusaciones que solía escuchar con frecuencia de sus colegas patinadores, a los cuales se dedicaba a hacer oídos sordos.

Se la quedó mirando, intentando no matarla con la misma, pero sin dejar de denotar su molestia. Con celular entre manos y estas mismas apoyadas sobre sus rodillas se dispuso a escuchar ese tan importante que le estaba contando antes.

El desinterés que emanaba todo su ser no le sentó nada bien a ella.-Sabes, tienes que admitir que estas enamorado de ese chico, actúas como una vieja histérica e insoportable.- parándose de su lugar le dice, dispuesta a dejarlo solo en las gradas, para que siguiera hablando con su amigo.-Y sobre lo que te iba a decir, olvídalo ¿Esta bien?, le pediré a alguien más que me ayude.

Por un instante Yuri estuvo por sentirse mal ante su comportamiento tan egoísta y maleducado que había tenido, no era propio de él sentirse así tras actuar, lo hacía sin arrepentimiento ninguno, pero Mila no era tan mal amiga, era una gran molestia, de eso no había duda ninguna, pero era buena, y le tenía demasiada paciencia y estaba dispuesta siempre a ayudarlo sin que se lo pidiera.

No podía negar que le tenia bastante aprecio.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse, no porque le despreocupara la pelirroja, sino que tan rápido pudo sentir su celular vibrar entre sus manos se olvidó de todo, sonriendo de forma inconsciente ante el mensaje que el kazajo le envió.

* * *

 **Holiwi, ¿Cómo están?**

 **Hace mucho tiempo que me moría por escribir una serie drabbles sobre cualquier cosa, y esta pareja fue la que me dio la inspiración.**

 **En lo personal, me gusta bastante el resultado que obtuve, es algo nuevo para mi, así que cualquier fallo por favor hacérmelo saber para ir mejorando.**

 **La historia está completa (Siiiiii) y subiré entr capítulos por día (En total son 21) más una continuación que no estoy segura de si será One-Shor o otra serie de drabble.**

 **Bueno, y sin más aclaración espero que disfruten de esta historia cortita, que escribí con mucho amor y cariño, sus comentarios, votos y demás serán muy bien recibidos, además de que me alentaran a seguir publicando.**

Total de palabras del cap: 250


	2. Capítulo 2: Admítelo

Faltaba bastante para que la práctica de aquel día comenzara, pero de igual forma Yuri prefirió llegar con tiempo para calentar y estirar, aprovechando también para seguir hablando con Otabek.

El otro día no habían podido hablar por culpa de sus entrenamientos, los cuales no coincidieron por sus horarios.

-¿Otra vez hablando con tu novio Yuri?- maldijo internamente al reconocer es voz, Mila era como una molesta hermana mayor, una que nunca perdía oportunidad para fastidiarlo por cualquier cosa.

Su pasatiempo favorito en los últimos meses: molestarlo con Otabek.

-¿Puedes parar con eso de una buena vez?- masculló enojado de escuchar día tras día la misma pregunta burlona _¿Es que acaso no se aburre? ¿No se da cuenta de que es molesta?_

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que te gusta?

-Nunca, porque es solo mi amigo.- la muchacha comenzó a calentar a su lado, sin preocuparse de la mirada fastidiada que el menor le estaba dando, ya le resultaba habitual.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado al menos? No me sorprendería que confundas el amor con amistad.

-No soy tan tonto como para hacerlo.- masculló molesto, respondiéndole también a Otabek, quien se despedía asegurándole que luego le hablaría.

-Está bien, te creeré cuando me digas que no te pasan mínimo 10 de estas 15 cosas típicas de los enamorados.- supo con rapidez que eso ya lo tenía planeado desde antes. La vio sacar su celular y comenzar a buscar una página en específico.

-Como quieras, pero será una pérdida de tiempo.-

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 249


	3. Capítulo 3: Admítelo

-Bueno, comencemos con lo primero: imaginar un futuro junto a él.- Yuri no quiso hacerle caso al principió, iba a ignorarla como cada vez que tocaba el tema, pero su curiosidad le ganó, y mientras ella leía una pequeña definición no pudo dejar de sentirse identificado.

 _-¿En qué piensas pequeño?- le había preguntando Otabek, usando ese apodo que sonaba tan bien cuando él lo decía._

 _Beka estaba de visita por Rusia, y se estaba quedando en su departamento._

 _Esa noche estaban los dos tirados sobre su cama y jugando con su lindo gatito, Yurio no había podido dejar de pensar en poseer una mascota junto con su amigo, una que fuera de los dos._

 _-En que sería lindo tener un gatito de los dos.- murmuró, provocando que su amigo, quien acariciaba al minino lo mirara con sorpresa.- Ya sabes, lo adoptamos juntos, él puede vivir conmigo y siempre que vengas a visitarme estará aquí._

 _En esos momentos pensó que fue una estupidez lo que dijo, hasta que vio la sonrisa del mayor y se relajó.-Me parece bien, me gustan mucho los gatos amarillos, además, tendré otra razón para venir a verte.-_

Suspiró.

Solo era coincidencia, aquel punto le pareció demasiado amplio, los amigos también imaginan futuros juntos.

No tenía nada de malo que lo hiciera.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 215


	4. Capítulo 4: Admítelo

-Te acuestas y te levantas pensando es ese alguien.- ella siguió leyendo, notando como una mueca de desagrado se formaba en el rostro del menor.

-Pero es mi amigo, resulta obvio que piense en él.- se escusa al notar como Mila intentaba ocultar su diversión, joder, se debía de estar riendo de su cara de molestia.

Para él aquel era un punto inválido y poco justificado, sin duda una bobería creadas por personas amantes de novelas románticas melosas que creían que los amigos no podían ser solo eso, amigos.

Suspiró molesto ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera siguiendo el juego a su amiga?

 _Tal vez porque quieres saber si en verdad te gusta o no_ una vocecilla gritó en su cabeza, siendo callada con demasiada rapidez y enfado por la parte racional de su cerebro.

Ese no era el motivo, de eso no tenia duda.

 _Quizás, si tenía un poquitico de curiosidad, quizás._

-Por supuesto que no es normal ¿Cuántas veces en el día piensas en mi?- le interroga, con tanta simpleza al hablar que hace dudar algunos segundos a Yurio.

-Bueno, pero si antes de acostarme hablo con Beka, y me despierto con algún mensaje suyo es normal que va a ser lo primero y último que piense en el día.- intenta arreglarlo de alguna manera, sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero nunca lo admitirá, antes prefería ser atropellado por la motocicleta de Otabek.

-Nos conocemos hace más tiempo, vivimos en la misma ciudad, no tenemos una diferencia de tres horas, y apenas me prestas un poco de atención.- le acusó, remarcándole la importancia que le daba al kazajo ante cualquier otra persona.-Ni siquiera me deseaste feliz cumpleaños.

Yuri rodó los ojos, jamás se lo dejaría de recordad ¿Verdad?- Te juro que me había olvidado, te pedí perdón por eso, además sabes que esto es distinto…-

-Obvio que es distinto, él te gusta y yo no.- con burla le dice, tomando de nuevo el celular para seguir leyendo.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 330


	5. Capítulo 5: Admítelo

-Esto es muy notorio la verdad.- le afirma entre pequeñas risas que no podía identificar entre burlonas o divertida, pero la verdad no le importaba, solo sabía que lo estaban enojando demasiado rápido.-Buscas excusa para hablar con él, no importa de lo que hablen te resulta de lo más interesante.-

El hada ruso apartó su rostro que segundos antes le propinaba una mirada asesina.

Ahora solo quería evitarla, porque joder, eso era cierto, no se lo podía negar ni a él mismo.

Muchas eran las veces que terminaban hablando de cualquier cosa, desde patinaje, pasando por películas tontas que en su vida querían volver a repetir, o siquiera que el otro viera, música empalagosamente romántica, comida que habían probado hace poco, o tonterías sin aun más sentido, pues aunque ante cualquier otra persona podrían ser serios e indiferentes, entre ellos esa faceta se iba, dejando al descubierto un lado más bromista y divertido, uno que ni ellos sabían que poseían.

¿Pero eso es lo que hacían los amigos?

¿Verdad?

A lo mejor sí, pero a cualquier otra persona Yuri no le insistiría tanto como al moreno, ni le tendría tanta paciencia, probablemente explotaría en enojo con facilidad.

Debía de ser amistad, pues recibía también muchos mensajes de él preguntando cómo estaba, o como se sentía.

¿Los amigos se preocupaban tanto por el otro?

¿Podían hablar todo el tiempo de tonterías y a la vez de nada?

Según lo había leído en una revista para chicas hace tiempo si, era normal, pero también lo era en las parejas, o personas que se gustaban.

Se estaba confundiendo, nunca había tenido un mejor amigo para comparar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, ni mucho menos le gustó alguien, todo era nuevo y confuso.

Maldita Mila, todo aquello era culpa suya y de su tonto articulo de Internet.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 305


	6. Capítulo 6: Admítelo

-Te lo imaginas en todos lados-

-¿Qué clase de punto tonto es ese?- pregunta fastidiado, cambiando de posición de estiramiento, y provocando que su cabello cayera aun más sobre su rostro.

-Si me dejas explicarte sabrías que no es tonto, sino realista.- él solo arrugó su rostro.

Tras escuchar la lo que se refería Yurio agradecía tener todo ese pelo tapando su rostro, pues lo estaba comenzando a sentir caliente, y no quería que viera su leve sonrojo, eso solo provocaría aun más ideas incorrectas en Mila, y más molestas para él.

 _Pero maldición, le pasaba, Otabek estaba en todo lo que hacía, siempre presente en su mente._

 _Si patinaba se lo imaginaba en la pista junto a él, o felicitándolo en las gradas, esperando para darle un cálido abrazo, asegurándole que era el mejor._

 _No se podía deshacer de él ni cuando iba de compras, no podía dejar de ver prenda fabulosas e imaginarse lo bien que le quedarían, lo lindo que sería tenerlo a su lado recorriendo las grandes tiendas mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa._

 _Muchas otras veces sentía celos de las parejas heterosexuales que iban tomadas de las manos._

 _Los envidiaba por no poder ir así con Otabek por las calles de Rusia, o de Kazajistán._

 _Ellos eran amigos, pero Yuri disfrutaba de agasajar de mimos juguetones al mayor._

 _Y odiaba que cada vez que estaban en público, el más mínimo contacto que tenían provocaba algún miradas, comentarios, gritos o acciones homofóbicas._

 _A él le gustaba imaginarse que llegaría ese momento donde podrían abrazarse sin recibir odio por eso._

Abrazarlo como amigo obvio estaba

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 267


	7. Capítulo 7: Admítelo

La risa socarrona de la pelirroja le dio curiosidad y a la vez ganas de no querer escuchar lo que iba a leer.-Te lo quedas mirando fijamente de forma furtiva.

No pudo evitar levantar una ceja y mirarla con atención ¿Aquello era una broma?

Por supuesto que no se lo quedaba viendo, y si lo hacía no era tenía porque hacerlo a escondida.

 _Aunque… el recuerdo llegó con rapidez a la mente de Yurio, habían pasado menos de tres noches, ellos hablaban por video-llamada como suelen hacer cuando todo pasó._

 _En aquel momento debió de admitirse a sí mismo que cuando Otabek hablaba de forma tierna al gatito de ambos no podía resistirse morir de la ternura._

 _Le gustaba ese lado de Beka, eso tampoco lo podía negar._

 _Y no lo hacía._

 _Por eso tal vez se dejó llevar, contemplando de forma descarada al kazajo, quien iba solo vestido con pantalones de pijama, dejando al descubierto su torso tonificado, tenía una copa con vino entre sus manos, su cabello despeinado y algo húmedo, todo eso combinado con la tenue luz de las llamas de una estufa que estaba al fondo le daba un aspecto único._

 _Yuri pensó que no había cosa más linda en el mundo._

 _Pero cuando Otabek calló en la cuenta de la mirada del ruso y le sonrió resultaba aun más lindo._

 _Se quedaron en un como silencio por varios minutos, mirándose uno a otro con completa admiración._

 _El momento solo fue roto por la nerviosa risita de Yuri, quien estaba empezando a sentir las mejillas coloradas ante una imagen mental no apropiada._

Si tenía eso en cuenta, Yurio no podía de ninguna manera comparar lo ocurrido con amistad, escudándose así de todo sentimiento romántico.

Dios santo, al recordarlo le hacía acuerdo a las melosas miradas que se daban el vejestorio y el cerdo, eso era espantoso.

 _¿Cuántos puntos quedaban en ese tonto artículo?_

 _¿Dos, tres?_

 _Quería terminar con eso antes de que Mila resultara tener razón._

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 330


	8. Capítulo 8: Admítelo

-De esta tampoco puedo tener dudas, y más vale que no me lo niegues Yurio pues te he escuchado decir muchas veces que eres su fan número uno.- me regaña señalándome de forma acusadora.- Incluso hay veces en la que te comportar como una fan loca.

-No me comporto como fan loca, solo que es muy buen patinador.- murmura con un berrinche.

 _Era más que lógico que sería su admirador más grande,_ pensaba, _¿Cómo no ser amante del patinaje de Beka si era el mejor ante sus ojos? Le encantaba verlo patinar con tanta pasión, sabiendo que en el hielo se asemejaba a ese Otabek que solo él era capaz de conocer, uno más expresivo, descarado, que no temía demostrar sentimiento._

 _Cuando patinaba su alma estaba desnuda._

 _Eso era algo digno de admirar, puede que nunca allá ganado el oro en un campeonato mundial, como Viktor, incluso como el tazón de cerdo, pero saber que dejaba su cuerpo y alma en cada presentación era algo para enorgullecerse, para admirarlo sobre cualquier otro patinador._

-¿Sabes que vas más allá del patinaje, verdad?- inquiere la joven, oliéndose de ante mano que sus pensamientos solo se iban a centrar en eso.- Es… como admirarlo en cosas que nadie más admiraría, cosa que en cualquier otra persona parecerían menores, sin importancia.- le explica al notar su confusión, " _Aun seguía siendo un niño por dentro"_ pensó al ver su rosto sonrojado.-Ah, y no olvidemos el hecho de que sus fallos o cosas molestas te resultan minúsculas.

 _Si había que tener eso en cuenta, tuvo que aceptar que estabas en grandes aprietos._

 _Le gustaba todo de Otabek._

 _Desde su forma ruda de vestir, pasando por lo fácil que cedía a sus peticiones, sin importarle lo tontas o infantiles que fueran._

 _Le encantaba verlo cocinar y probar esos platillos nuevos que solía prepararle cada vez que estaban juntos._

 _Incluso las pocas peleas que habían tenido las resolvían con rapidez, solo era cuestión de algunas horas, o minutos a veces, refrescar sus mentes y darse cuentas que habían sido unos tontos._

 _Otabek era la única persona en el mundo que era capaz de hacer que Yuri se comiera su maldito orgullo y pidiera perdón._

 _Que lo pusiera por arriba de su orgullo era una señal muy obvia de todo lo que lo apreciaba._

 _Tanto que le resultaba casi imposible enojarse con él, incluso cuando lo veía comerse las unías, hábito que odiaba con todo su ser._

-Puede que este sea sea un si, pero es solo uno.- la mirada picara que le estaba dando la pelirroja no lo dejaba mentir, al menos mentir en todo, pues hasta ese momento todas habían resultado en un rotundo "Si me ocurre"

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 451

 _ **Eh, ¡Felices fiestas a todos! (Además de que hoy es el cumpleaños de Viktor :o)**_

 _ **Y aunque la verdad el espíritu navideño no es lo mio y no congeniamos muy bien (Dígase de otra forma no me gusta la navidad XD) creo que eso no va ser motivo de que me ponga como el Grinch, así que de mi parte tendrían un pequeño regalito navideño, algo atrasado pero no importa, que constara de 5 capítulos el día de hoy.**_

 _ **Así que le dejo con el primero, y ya sabe, lo de siempre, voten y comenten, me encanta ver sus comentarios (Aprovecho ya este momento para darle las gracias a todo lo que los hacen pues me alientan a publicar más rápido :)**_


	9. Capítulo 9: Admítelo

-¿Estaba hablando enserio?- estaba como mínimo molesto ante lo que ella estaba leyendo, tenía ganas de darle una patada en la cara por alguna razón que no lograba comprender del todo.

Pero se contuvo, respiró con fastidió y procedió a amarrar su larga cabellera rubia en una pequeña coleta, dejando que los típicos mechones cortos cayeran con libertad sobre su rostro.- Cualquier persona en su sano juicio tendría miedo de perder a su mejor amigo, sería lógico tenerle miedo a un futuro sin él.

Mila no se sorprendió ante la tono molesto con el que hablaba, aquella hada tenía una personalidad demasiado explosiva, podía con rapidez pasar de una aparente tranquilidad a saltar dispuesto a golpearte la cara sin ningún atisbo de culpa.

En verdad se parecía a los felinos que tanto le gustaban.

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso, ¿Pero me vas a negar que no podrías vivir sin él?-

-Por supuesto que no podría vivir sin él.- contestó con rapidez y enfado por aquel tema, ni siquiera le importó que con aquella respuesta se acabara de hundir más, demostrando a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que apreciaba a Otabek.

-Está bien Yurio, esperó que con nuestra amistad tengas tanta preocupación.- se burla Babichev, remarcando de forma sutil en aquel comentario el gran aprecio que le tenía a la amistad con el kazajo.

Pero la verdad no le importaba un bledo que ella, o cualquier otra persona supiera que Beka era su prioridad, era su primer y mejor amigo, estaba orgulloso de eso.

No temía admitir que no quería era perderlo, de ninguna forma.

 _¿Es por esa razón que no aceptas lo que sientes? ¿Temes perderle?_

 _Cállate,_ se dijo a sí mismo, en un intento de silenciar esa maldita conciencia que estaba del lado de Mila y todo esos conocidos que lo pasaban insistiendo en que aceptara algo que ni él mismo sabía denominar.

 _Otabek también cumple estos requisitos ¿Eso quiere decir que le gustas?_

En verdad quería que aquella voz se fuera de su mente, pues sabía que tenía razón.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 341


	10. Capítulo 10: Admítelo

-Vamos a seguir…- dice mirando el celular con una gran sonrisa.-Harías cualquier cosa por ese alguien, ningún esfuerzo te parece demasiado grande siempre que lo logres ver feliz.- a Yurio le pareció un punto demasiado tonto y cursi.

¿Por qué haría algo que le desagradaba por otra persona?

¿Sobre-esforzarse por algo que no era para él?

Si ya de por sí era una molestia enorme hacer las cosas por obligación ¿Por qué aceptar si podía negarse?

-Eso es una bobería.-aseguró en algo que se asemejaba demasiado a un gruñido.

-Claro.- entre risas su amiga le contesta, Yuri tenía miedo de lo siguiente que iba a decirle, verla con tanta seguridad y con ese aire de superioridad le provocaba miedo.-Lo dice el chico que fue al concierto de una banda que ni conocía, tocaban un género que no le gusta, y cantaban en otro idioma que no conoce solo para estar con su _amigo._ Vamos Plisetsky, hace creer esas cosas a otra persona que no te conozca.

-Al final nos la pasamos bien.- masculla hablando como un niño caprichoso.

No le gustaba que lo dejaran en evidencia de esa forma.

-¿Por la música o por estar con tu amado Beka?-

Yurio no le respondió.

Está bien, entre amigos estaba bien pasársela de maravillas en cosas que quizás no eran tan de su agrado.

Baka también solía hacer eso por él.

Le aseguraba que no le fastidiaba quedarse ayudándolo en sus tareas escolares cuando solía venir a Rusia, que estar junto le era suficiente, y que le agradaba mucho saber que era útil para el menor.

 _Puede que por Otabek si hiciera cosas que le llegaban a gustar en lo más mínimo._

 _Pero lo que pasaba es que cuando estaban juntos nada le desagradaba._

" _Mierda, estoy jodido ¿En verdad como pude pensar eso?"_ \- se dijo a sí mismo, queriendo golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

O golpear la cabeza de Mila contra la pared, la verdad no importaba.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 326


	11. Capítulo 11: Admítelo

Con un suspiro dramático y releyendo el articulo vaya dios a saber por cuantas veces Mila por fin tuvo la decencia de dejar aquel ataque de fanatismo y decir algo-Esta es demasiado obvia la verdad-exclama emocionada, parándose de su lugar, dando saltitos como niña chica y señalando su celular como loca.

Debía de admitir que verla de esa manera le resultó algo gracioso al menor, incluso logrando que una pequeña sonrisita se escapara de sus labios –Es más que claro que lo de ustedes surgió poco a poco.

Mila se sentía de nuevo como esa adolescente fanática de los animes yaoi.

Y se sentía muy bien.

Estaba tan ensimismada en imaginarse a los dos chicos haciendo todo tipo de cosas que ignoró por completo la mirada pérdida de su amigo, o el leve sonrojo que estaba empezando a poseer sus mejillas.

Él dejó de lado todo rastro de mal humor y superioridad que había tenido al principio de aquel tonto artículo que pensó que no iba a servir para nada y no pudo dejar de pensar en esos malditos consejos.

 _Pues de la misma forma que no podía negar todo los puntos anteriores, tampoco podía hacerlo con ese, pues sabía mejor que nadie que aquella amistad había ido mutando con el paso del tiempo._

 _Al principio, cuando Otabek se lo propuso estaba dudoso, no creía lograr congeniar con el kazajo, y temía sobre toda las cosas que con el tiempo, y la gran distancia que los separaba ellos no llegaran a nada._

 _Pero ante todo pronóstico funcionó._

 _Ahora además de no poder imaginarse su vida sin él, contaba como adolescente enamorada los días para verlo y se emocionaba como nunca con sus mensajes._

 _Yurio sabía, y sentía que podía confiarle su vida, pues no estaría en lugar más seguro que con el kazajo._

 _Pues ellos estaban para el otro cada vez que lo necesitaban._

 _En sus felicidades o tristezas, cuando se enojaban, frustraban o alegraba._

 _Incuso en esos momentos donde solo tenían ganas de dejar todo de lado._

 _Ellos siempre estaban para el otro, en persona o mediante una pantalla._

 _Y eso era debido a que su relación cambió._

 _Yuri sabía que dos años atrás, cuando apenas se conocían, nada podría ser como ahora, pues todo lo que tenían se lo ganaron con años de charlas, bromas y apoyo mutuo._

 _Y siendo sincero, le gustaba eso, nunca antes lo había pensado, pero le gustaba la idea._

 _Le gustaba como sonaba en su mente._

 _Y como se sentía en su corazón._

 _"Maldita cursilería"_ pensó al pillarse pensando de esa forma _"Es solo tu amigo, entiéndelo, no puedes perderle por juegos de niños como ese_ "

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 443


	12. Capítulo 12: Admítelo

Toda la alegría de hace momentos desapareció del rostro de Mila en apenas segundos, haciendo una mueca ante lo que estaba leyendo para sí misma.-Esta no es importante, la omitiremos, hagamos de cuenta que no existe, que sean catorce mejor, los números pares son de buena suerte.- murmura con fingiendo diversión, arrastrando la pantalla de su móvil para sacarse aquel punto de la vista.

-Quiero saber que dice.

-Vamos Yurio, en realidad no es necesario, solo una tontería.

-¿Sabes que todo esto en general me parece una enorme tontería? ¿Verdad?

Como una sonrisa forzada le volvió a asegurar que era solo algo sin mucho sentido, que no tenía la suficiente relevancia para ser leído.

Yuri, en esas alturas, donde estaba bailando entre la pequeña línea que dividía sus sentimientos entre amistad y amor quería saber todo lo necesario.

 _Y eso que cuando comenzó estaba seguro de que no tendría ningún resultado aquel tonto test._

-¿Habla sobre sexo?- inquirió serio el menor, mirándola sin expresión alguna en su rostro, acomodando los mechones dorados que caían por su cara y le estaban causando una leve comezón en la nariz.

Y es que tanto misterio por parte de la patinadora hizo que le picara el gusanito de la duda.

 _¿Qué tan malo era eso como para no querer mostrárselo?_

 _Mila nunca perdía la oportunidad de avergonzarlo._

 _Pero en ese momento lucia preocupada, y eso lo inquietaba aun más._

Su amiga con duda cedió tras varios minutos de continua insistencia, pero sobre todo porque en cualquier momento ese adolescente saltaría dándole una patada en plena cara si no lo hacía.

Yurio cuando por fin pudo leer ese punto, en el cual hablaba de no temer demostrar el amor en público, comprendió la preocupación de su amiga y su afán de no mostrárselo.

Suspiró internamente ante eso.

 _¿Un ruso y un kazajo enamorados?_

 _¿Qué tenia eso de malo?_

 _La verdad, nada, solo el hecho de que vivían en países homofóbicos, y una simple muestra de contacto, como tomarse de las manos por las calles concurridas de personas provocaba comentarios desagradables._

Le alegraba de igual modo saber que Mila se preocupaba por eso, y que ante todo no quería verlo mal, ni sufriendo por comentarios hirientes de personas idiotas.

-Si tuviera algo con otro hombre no me molestaría decirlo en público, y hacer una fiesta y todo como dice en el articulo.- murmura entregándole el teléfono con un leve sonrojo ante tanta sinceridad.-Solo está el hecho de que vivimos en Rusia, donde la gente parece tener algún problema con ver a otras personas felices.

-Lo sé.- le asegura.

Por un instante pensó que tal vez dejaría el tema de lado, pero aquel bajón de ánimos duró poco, pues ella se recargó y fue directo a por el próximo consejo de aquel artículo de dudosa calidad.

* * *

 **Total de palabras del cap: 469**

 **Gue, lo prometido es deuda, 5 capítulos en menos de 24 horas (Porque mi intención era subirlo todos el 25, pero la pereza para editar me puede)**

 **Así que espero que lo disfruten, y me alegro mucho por sus comentarios, la verdad me pregunto qué pacto satánico hice sin darme cuenta (Capaz que lo hice mientras cantaba Make History o algo así)**

 **Y emmm, no sé que más poner para agradecerles su apoyo, así que dejémoslo con el simple hecho de que todos amamos a Mila.**


	13. Capítulo 13: Admítelo

**-** Como por lo visto te gusta el misterio.- bromea como si nada la chica, despejando con rapidez ese incomodo ambientes de minutos antes.-Adivina la próxima.- con emoción dice, ocultando el teléfono contra su pecho, como si en verdad fuera posible que con la distancia que los separaba él llegara a poder leer algo.

-Como por lo visto al alguien te gusta el misterio.- bromea como si nada la chica, despejando con rapidez ese incomodo ambientes de minutos antes.-Adivina la próxima.- con emoción dice, ocultando el teléfono contra su pecho, como si en verdad fuera posible que con la distancia que los separaba él llegara a poder leer algo.

Ella había olvidado por completo que debería de estar entrando en calor o estirando como el menor, pero es que estaba tan emocionada viendo las reacciones de Yurio que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa.

¿Cómo era que el marido de Viktor le decía?

A si, se sentía toda un fujoshi.

-No sé.

-Vamos, ponle un poco más de ánimos.-le reclama al verlo hablar casi de forma apagada, creyendo que se debía a su poco interés.-Te daré una pista: cuando llegué estabas haciéndolo.-

-¿Usar el móvil?-

-Además de eso.-no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la tan típica mirada del fastidio de él. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil aceptar que ese maldito test/articulo/lo que sea que fuese, le resultaba interesante? Por dios, si en verdad no le importara ni un comino, o estuviera molesto ya la hubiera echado de ahí con gritos y patadas-Por favor, siempre te pasas sonriendo como tonto al pensar en Beka, es más, te he visto sonriéndole más a tu teléfono en un solo día que lo que has hecho en todo los años que nos conocemos. Vamos Yurio, no te hagas el que no te das cuenta.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando buscar alguna escusa contra eso, pero era imposible.

Él era muy consciente de lo feliz que le hacía Otabek, incluso llegando en ocasiones a sorprenderse a si mismo al sonriendo como tonto por mucho tiempo al pensar en su amigo.

Y lo peor, es que cuando eso pasaba un gran sonrojo solía inundar su rostro, avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos, sintiendo como su pecho se aceleraba.

Claro, eso no se lo diría a Mila, la situación ya de por sí era demasiado obvia para ser negada, no quería empeorarla contando esas cosas aun más vergonzosas.

Lo mejor era guardárselo para sí.

* * *

 **Total de palabras del cap: 410**


	14. Capítulo 14: Admítelo

-Si seguimos de esta manera va a resultar ser todas positivas Yurio.- dice largando risas mientras le pasa el celular, emocionada al ver como él pequeño leía.

Casi siente que su corazón se salía de su pecho al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Lo sabía, son tan tiernos.- entre pequeños aplausos Mila festejaba, aquella reacción tan tierna que había tenido era demasiado para su cuerpo, pensó que no iba a poder soportar, incluso era mil veces mejor que ver sus telenovelas.

 _Es tu prioridad._

 _Es tu prioridad._

 _Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, Yuri siempre había creído que sus prioridades eran su abuelo y el patinaje, pero ahora, con Otabek en su vida, el kazajo había trepado hasta posicionarse con honores en el podio de sus preocupaciones._

 _Y lo mejor era saber que era reciproco, se sentía bien saber que era lo más importante para Beka, lo había sentirse tan especial, tan querido._

 _Nunca se habían preocupado nadie tanto por él._

 _Ni Yurio por otra persona._

 _Su abuelo era la única persona que se le podía comparar_

 _Pero a la vez era muy diferente, pues con Otabek la relación era distinta._

 _Podían contarle lo que sea, ningún problema era muy grande o pequeño para ante sus ojos._

 _Y al contrario de lo que pasaría con el resto del mundo, escuchar los problemas de su amigo era algo que le importaba._

 _Ellos eran sus mejores consejeros, sus apoyos más grandes ante cualquier cosa._

 _No tenía una relación así con nadie más, ni con su abuelo, pues este preferiría callar antes que preocuparle._

 _Yuri sabía que si no le contaba las cosas a Otabek este solo se preocuparía más, y viceversa._

Cada vez que Yuri pensaba en eso no podía evitar sentir su pecho acelerándose, ni una calidez invadiendo todo su ser.

Justo como en ese momento.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 309


	15. Capítulo 15: Admítelo

Su amiga se lo quedó mirando fijo varios segundos, haciéndolo dudar de su estaba estirando de forma correcta, o capaz que su cabello estaba despeinado y no se había percatado.

Joder, odiaba que lo miraran de esa forma, sus inseguridades salían a flote cuando lo hacían.

-¿Qué tanto me miras ahora?- casi gruño aquella pregunta, sonando muy molesto, pero esa su mejor protección ante sus propios miedos, aunque no lo pareciera Yurio podía caer ante los complejos de un adolescente cualquiera.

-Eh, no te enojes gatito.- el bufido molesto que esperaba recibir Mila ante aquel apodo no tardó en hacerse llegar, sabía muy bien que lo odiaba, pero lo que no sabía era que cuando Otabek lo llamaba de esa forma no solía quejarse, en verdad le gustaba.

-¿Cuándo estas con Altin te pones nervioso?

-¿Qué?- preguntó en verdad sin entender ¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué se podría nervioso?

-Actuar torpe, sentir que tus manos tiemblan, que tus piernas parezcan hechas de gelatina, dices cosas incoherente o balbuceas tonterías ¿Nunca te ha pasado?- Yuri negó con lentitud, inseguro la verdad, porque para aquella altura le resultaba inútil negarse a si mismo que le estaba interesando el tema.

 _Aunque el mismo estaba provocando que cada vez se sintiese peor consigo mismo, molesto por estar pensando de esa forma, y sobre todo con miedo de poder arruinar su amistad si llegaba a tener razón Mila._

La patinadora, a pesar de su notoria inseguridad al responder le creyó, parloteando al viento y dando argumentos de porque le parecía normal que ellos no se pusieran nerviosos al estar juntos, atribuyendo gran parte a su amistad previa.

 _Pero, si pensándolo mejor, sin duda se sentía torpe muchas veces._

 _Como en todas las ocasiones que sus rostros se acercaban demasiado, o como cuando lo veía cambiarse, pues como eran amigos se suponía que aquello no debía de importarele, pero lo hacía, y mucho._

 _Por todos los santos, Otabek era muy guapo como para intentar apartar la vista._

 _Y otra veces eran comentarios indebidos lo que lo dejaban en evidencia, evidencia que ni él mismo había notado hasta ahora_

 _¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe? ¿Tan idiota?_

" _Eres hermoso"_

" _Moriría por tenerte de pareja, esa chica no te merece si no pudo ver lo hermosa persona que eres"_

" _Si me lo preguntas, en lo personal te besaría sin pensarlo"_

 _Por favor ¿Quién decía esa clase de cosas a sus amigos?_

Al menos se sentía un poco aliviado al saber que Otabek también tenía esos deslices.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 415


	16. Capítulo 16: Admítelo

Tras una larga explicación del punto anterior, la cual parecía no tener fin, Yuri pudo notar como una mirada traviesa se formaba en el rostro de Mila, indicándole que lo que seguía sería algo con respecto al sexo.

 _¿Cómo fue siquiera posible que pensara que esa mujer se cortaría con un tema como ese?_

-¿Te da morbo?

-¿En verdad me estas preguntando eso?

-Yuri, no eres un niño, por favor, tienes 17 años, si ese hombre te parece la cosas más sexy del mundo aunque esté usando estampado animal-print de colores artificiales es obvio que te lo has follado mentalmente miles de veces.

Como un nene pequeño no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sobremanera.

-El animal-print de colores antinaturales no le queda bien a nadie.- dice intentando evitar la pregunta.

Cosa que le salió muy mal, pues solo le dio tiempo a que la mente de Mila pensara otra pregunta mucho más vergonzosa.

-¿Te has tocado pensando en él?- después de escuchar esas palabras que salieron con tanta naturaleza el rostro de Yuri podía hacerle competencia al la cabellera pelirroja de ella.

 _¿En verdad había preguntado eso?_

 _Podía tener 17, pero seguía siendo virgen e inexperto en el sexo, puede que alguna vez haya soñado de forma subida de tono con Otabek, o fantaseado antes de quedarse dormido._

 _Y puede, que tal vez, solo tal vez, alguna vez se masturbara pensando en él._

 _Pero solo tal vez._

-Por supuesto que no.- mintió con rapidez, gritando con rabia.

Mial no se lo creyó ni por un instante.

Con sonrisa de ganadora y voz burlona le dijo.-Si lo has hecho.- de respuestas solo obtuvo una gran sarta de improperios, que eran ignorados, pues la mente de la Babichev seguía en intentar conseguir toda la información necesaria de aquel tema.-¿Alguna vez se besaron?

 _Mierda._

 _Niégalo, ¡Niégalo antes de que sea tarde!_

Gritaba su mente, pero no pudo hacer nada, esos momentos no dejaban de venir a su mente pegándole una bofetada que decía de forma muy clara _"Reacciona idiota ¿Qué clase de amistad es esa?"_ lo peor era saber que no era solo uno, sino varios lo besos que habían compartido.

 _-Te voy a extrañar.- le había asegurado tras empacar todo para volver a Kazajistán tras pasar unos tres meses con Yuri._

 _Aquel fue el primer beso que compartieron, Otabek se había inclinado y se lo dejó sobre sus labios con cuidado, apenas un simple rose._

 _Eso ocurrió en su apartamento, no volvieron a tocar el tema, pero volvió a pasar._

 _Se despidieron de nuevo, y otra vez lo hicieron con un casto beso._

 _Con el tiempo Yuri no podía dejar de notar cómo se iban trasformando, perdiendo esa pureza, y provocando que ese contacto durara demasiado, disfrutándolo aun más._

 _Aquello era lo único bueno que tenían las partidas._

-Oh dios santo, ya se han besado.-

 _Mierda, ahora lo sabe, estúpido._

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 477


	17. Capítulo 17: Admítelo

-La última es innecesario que la lea, dice que es como tu mejor amigo, pero como el problema del señorito es que no quiere aceptar que son más que amigos no lo veo necesario- le dice restándole importancia.

-Es que solo somos eso, amigos- murmura, intentando convencerse a sí mismo, se sentía confundido ante todas las emociones que estaba experimentando, eran nuevas para él.

 _Eso que sientes es amor maldito idiota, acéptalo de una vez.-_ su menté le gritó, retándole por tanta necedad.- _Cállate, lo sé._

 _¿Y cómo seguir negándoselo? Si sabía mejor que nadie que Otabek Altin era todo lo que podía desear en una persona._

 _Amaba cada parte de él._

 _Siempre lo hizo, desde que se conocieron Yuri podía recordar cómo cada cosa que hacía o aprendía de aquel hombre le resultaba fascinante._

 _Tanto lo quería que se vio en la necesidad de tener que ocultar sus sentimientos por miedo a perderlo._

 _A ser rechazados._

 _Por miedo a lo que nunca antes había experimentado._

Yuri no podía pensar con normalidad, aceptar que estaba enamorado dolía.

-¿Vas a seguir con esa mentira a estas alturas del juego?- le paciencia de Mila se estaba escapando de cada poro de su cuerpo, Yuri sintió miedo de la mirada rabiosa que le estaba dando.-Por favor, se besaron, ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Una pancarta gigante en la Plaza Roja que diga "Yuri Plisetsky ama a su Beka"?

-Está bien, si, joder, me gusta, me gusta demasiado ese idiota, tenías razón.- le dice entre gritos de coraje, estaba enojado consigo mismo por esos sentimientos inapropiado ante su único amigo.-Y dime ¿Ahora qué mierda hago?

El rostro de su amiga quedó en blanco _"¿Ahora qué digo? Nunca pensé llegar tan lejos"_ intentó improvisar cualquier respuesta que sonara convincente, algún comentario burlón o consejo, en verdad cualquier cosa, pero solo logró ver como su amigo bajaba la pierna que estaba estirando, y sin importarle nada, con un humor de los mil demonios se iba a los vestuarios masculinos.

" _Mierda Mila, cuando por fin logras hacer algo la cagas"_ se regaña, palmeándose la cara por la frustración.

Pero sabía una cosa, no dejaría aquello como estaba, se encargaría de que Yuri moviera su firme culo para que terminara de novio con ese kazajo, pues si lo dejaba a manos de ellos seguirían en una eterna y extraña amistad.

Luego, como era debido sería la dama de honor de la boda.

Y madrina de sus hijos.

Solamente debía de planear otra genial idea, que por lo visto, solían terminar con resultados demasiado buenos.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 424


	18. Capítulo 18: Admítelo

Había pasado un mes exacto desde que Yuri aceptó estar total y perdidamente enamorado de su amigo Otabek, aunque tal vez esas no fueron las palabras exactas que uso, pero el sentimiento era el mismo.

Después de la charla, o lo que fuese que tuvo con Mila aquella tarde lo dejó con pensamientos confusos, llegando a la conclusión de que lo mejor ocultar todo rastro de sentimiento más allá de los amistosos, aunque eso doliera, y lo lastimara.

Pues no tenía intención de cambiar eso.

Hasta que una mañana, demasiado temprano para su gustó su teléfono sonó.

 _Mataría a quien lo hubiera hecho madrugar, estaba soñando algo interesante y todo_.

 _Pero sonrió al ver el mensaje_.

 _Aquel día no iba a morir nadie_.

 _-Yuri ¿Te desperté?- preguntó con una minúscula sonrisa el kazajo, contemplando el adormilado rostro de su amigo_.

 _"Se ve tan lindo" pensó, provocando que su sonrisa creciera_.

 _-Si, pero no pasa nada- le aseguró refregando los ojos con su manito, asemejándose demasiado a un pequeño felino_.

 _Cuando notó esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro del mayor pudo sentir como por un segundo su corazón se le escapaba del pecho-Mi entrenador me a permitido que entrenes con nosotros, también hablé con Yakov y no tiene ninguna queja ante la idea ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_

 _A pesar de que era temprano, tenia sueño y que la hermosa sonrisa de Beka no lo dejaba pensar con normalidad, pudo atar cabos con demasiada rapidez_.

 _-¿Quieres que vaya a Kazájistan?- su amigo asintió con felicidad, dando otro bocado a su desayuno_.

 _-Si puedes obvio esta-_

 _-Claro que puedo-_

Ahora, tras haber cortado la llamada, y con la mente más despejada pudo por fin pensar con claridad.

Preguntando que mierda iba a hacer con Otabek a solas.

 _No era lo mismo una pantalla de ordenador o celular que tenerlo en persona_.

Joder, necesitaba un consejo de Mila en esos instantes.

 _Esto es caer bajo ¿Cuando llegué a necesitar de esa vieja solterona en lo que respecta al amor?_

Bueno, en lo personal, acostarse todas las noches recordando esos besos de despedidas, las caricias que se solían dar cando estaban a solas o los bonitos halagos que siempre le daba su amigo era caer bajo.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 353

Uf, nunca había escrito capitulo más complicado que este, no solo porque lo tuve que re-escribir demasiadas veces para que me gustara el resultado, sino porque el cargador de mi portátil se rompió (Voy a tener que gastar mis ahorros y comprare uno, supuestamente para mañana en la tarde habría en el local, recemos todos que si)

No sé siquiera como puede hacerlo funcionar 5 minutos para poder tomar fotos a los capítulos.

Ahora me acorde que tenia la portátil de mi madre (Viejita la pobre, donde el espacio anda muy mal y no puedo poner puntos) pero lo suficientemente útil como para no verme en la necesidad de escribir con el celular (ahí si que me muero)

Ya que estamos daré buenas y malas noticias.

 _Las buenas -La historia está por llegar a su fin_ _(al menos la primera parte)_

 _-Intentaré (importante, intentaré) que esté publicada totalmente antes del 31 de diciembre (Ya sabrán porque)_

 _-La segunda parte esta siendo escrita y sera algo muy lleno de azuquitar para la diabetes_.

Las malas-Me iré de vacaciones el 31 (Eso no es lo malo de verdad) a una bonita playa con un bonita casa que carece de Wi-Fi (Estoy lloranding, deseenme suerte gente)

-Aunque seguiré publicando en esos 15 días no será con tanta frecuencia (Ey, quiero disfrutar de la playa, y escribir con el móvil me frustra, odio el auto-corrector) Emmm, eso si... ¿Alguien sabe publicar desde el celular?, es que no tengo ni idea de como se hace


	19. Capítulo 19: Admítelo

En esos días Mila Babichev se había estado rebanando los sesos en busca de algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil para convencer a Yuri de que pusiera un poco de dinámica antes de que terminara perdiendo al motociclista de sus sueños y fantasías húmedas, o como mínimo que se diera cuenta de lo obvio.

Que Otabek Altin estaba enamorado de la malhumorada hada rusa.

Por eso, cuando lo vio entrar a la cafetería con cara de mala ostia y buscándola entre la gente, supo que algo bueno iba a pasar, incluso podría poner su loco plan en marcha.

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo sin más, arrastrando la silla que estaba enfrente de ella y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Ese niño nunca tendría buenos modales en su vida.

-¿Podrás pedirlo por lo menos de una forma más cortes?-

-Por tu culpa estoy en este aprieto, ahora me vas a ayudar- a pesar del tono molesto de él la pelirroja tenía una sonrisa demasiado grande, saber que había atinado, y que esa fastidiosa actitud Yuri era por su amado le emocionaba.

El amor joven era tan bello.

-¿Exactamente cual es tu problema ahora?- tomando un sorbo de su café intentó sonar casual y ocultar la enorme emoción que eso le causaba.

Se sentía como su cupido personal, pero en versión femenina y más sensual.

-Otabek me invitó a pasar un tiempo con él en Kazajstán- murmura con el rostro sonrojado, mirando para otro lado. No le gustaba que lo vieran de esa forma que en lo personal le resultaba muy humillante-No tengo ni idea de cómo debo de actuar al verlo en persona

 _Estar enamorado apesta, y más si tu única consejera era una molestia con pata, y de vez en cuanto patines_.

-No te compliques mucho Yuri- con un movimiento de mano dice, restando importancia al asunto, a la vez que se inclinaba para atrás, alejándose de la trayectoria de cualquier puño que pudiese darle el menor ante lo siguiente que diría-Solo tienes que llegar, tirarte a sus brazos y decirle que le tienes ganas, que esta más bueno que los pirozhki de tu abuelo, y después de eso terminaran en una noche fogosa-

El rostro del menor no tardó ni segundos en teñirse de rojo, estaba a punto de explotar de rabia, en especial cuando la sonora risa de Mila llamó la atención de todos los presentes en aquel local.

-Maldita vieja pervertida, le voy a pedir consejos a otros-

-No, no Yuri, lo siento mucho, era una broma, por favor, quédate, tengo una idea infalible- intentando contener su risa le logra decir, quitando esa lagrima de felicidad que caía por su mejilla.

No quería que el menor se fuera ahora.

Y si no fuera por el hecho de que no sabía a quien rayos preguntarle sobre el tema y no morirse de vergüenza lo hubiera hecho.

 _Sabes que estas en aprietos cuando quieres escuchar las ideas de una demente_.

 _Dios, por favor, apiádate de mí_.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 498


	20. Capítulo 20: Admítelo

Estás hablando en serio?- alzando una ceja preguntó, demasiado incrédulo ante la estúpida idea que acababa de escuchar.

Por un momento pensó que aquella mujer en verdad le podría llegar a darle un buen consejo

-Por supuesto que hablo en serio. Mira, lo otro te sirvió ¿Verdad?- él asintió un tanto inseguro- Entonces esto también lo hará, es sencillo, sólo debes de ir tachando las cosas que Otabek cumpla, no es tan difícil, incluso un inexperto en el amor como vos podría hacerlo.

Esa idea apesta Pensó mientras releia con horror, y sobre todo incredulidad esos cursis y malditamente típicos puntos.

El hecho de que fueran un cliché total y en su opinión demaciado objetivos no le ayudaba mucho a aceptarlo de buena gana, no quería otra vez que una página, interfiriera en su posible relación amorosa con su amigo.

¿Quién demoños dejaba una relación a la suerte de una página de Internet?

-Mira, sólo dale una oportunidad, haces la lista, la guardas, y vez que tal, sino llega a funcionar me llamas y pensamos en otra cosa, pero mientras sería una muy buena forma de que no te preocupes tanto en como actuar, sólo tendrás que ser vos mismo, y lo más importante, prestar demasiada atención a como se comporta el papacito de tu patinador- dice, sin poder mantener la seriedad por más de cinco minutos Se supone que el menor era él, pero Mila es demaciado infantil.-Así todos ganan.

-Mila

-Vamos, por favor, confía en mi, esto es infalible.

-¿A qué exactamente denominás infalible?

-Logré que aceptaras que te gusta Altin, nadie creía que podría lograrlo ¿Sabes?- con orgullo asegura- si pude lograr eso Otabek es pan comido, se nota a kilómetros que le gustas, sólo que eres como un viejo cascarrabia que se niega a verlo.

Yuri arrugó su cara en una mueca indescifrable , esa simple frace tenía demasiadas cosas que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera provocado darle una patada.

¿Cómo se atrevian a apostar con eso?

O peor aun, asegurar que era un tonto por no notar lo de Beka.

¿Tendría razón?

Otabek lo trataba de una manera única.

Por dios, hasta lo había besado.

¿Pero y si sólo lo hizo por jugar con él?

¿Y si en verdad sólo tenía una calentura o algo así?

Yuri no sabía diferenciar la amistad, el amor y las calentura pasajeras

-¿Tienes acaso una mejor idea? - pregunta con arrogancia al ver su rostro molesto- Creo que no, así que cambia esa cara de culo y haceme caso. De los dos, ¿Quien a tenido más novios?

-De los dos, ¿A quien siempre le han dejado todo sus novios? -ignorando aquel comentario que le pegó justo en su orgullo.

-¿Vas a hacerlo si o no?

-Si, si, deja ya de fastidiar, me tengo que ir.- dice haciendo un gesto con la mano, restando importancia al asunto, llendose del lugar con una peor expresión de la que llegó -Y una última cosa, serás una molestia de tamaño olímpico, pero gracias.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap:500

Perdón por cualquier error, estoy escribiendo con el móvil, sorry.


	21. Capítulo 21: Admítelo

**Importante, leer nota de autor al final.**

* * *

Las maletas ya estaban armadas desde hace horas, listas para su viaje a Kazajistán, Yuri tenia todo armado para partir al otro día, agradeciendo de sobremanera la ayuda de su abuelo, sino dudaba de poder guardar siquiera un pantalón como era debido.

Solo le quedaba una pequeña cosa que no sabía si debía de ir o no con él.

Estuvo varios segundos mirando su portátil, debatiendo si tendría o no que seguir ese tan estúpido consejo que Mila le había dado.

 _Al fin de cuentas con él había servido._

 _No podía negar tampoco que la chica sabía demasiado sobre hombres, había tenido una larga lista de relaciones en su vida, fallidas eso si, pero más larga que la suya de todos modos._

Suspiró con resignación, frotando los ojos con fuerza, intentando que sus ideas fueran más claras.

 _Para hacer aquello sabía que esta muy, pero muy mal._

 _Era rozar el limite de lo patético._

 _Estaba más que seguro que no había ningún adolescente de su edad con un historial amoroso más triste que ese._

Tomando todos los plumones de colores que encontró comenzando aquella lista, preguntándose que diantres hacia con su vida.

La hizo en una hoja de color celeste, y no tuvo reparo alguno en convertir esa inocente y pálido pedazo de papel en una bomba explosiva de colores brillantes.

 _Si eso no funcionaba..._

La verdad no tenía siquiera ganas de pensar que pasaría si no funcionaba, en su interior, sin que lo admitiera, guardaba todas sus esperanzas en que Otabek cumpliera todo aquellos puntos, le gustaría saber con completa seguridad que sentía amor por él.

Pues aunque fuera realmente obvio, Yuri parecía tener ceguera en lo que respecta al amor, no podía ver las cosas más obvias, ni siquiera el hecho de que Otabek Altin estaba completa y locamente enamorado de él.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 289

 **Holiwi, ¿Que tal gente hermosa? Estoy de nuevo aquí y ahora si con un capítulo.**

 **Quiero hacerles una pregunta, y saber que piensan ustedes al respecto.**

 **Yo siempre pensé en hacer una historia aparte, una continuación de esta, una segunda parte por así decirle, pero creo que lo mejor ahora es seguirla en esta, como en una de mis historia favoritas Mindinght Moments donde es una historia dividida en varias, o en el ultimo libro de Crepúsculo.**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan al respecto?**

 **Yo creo que es lo mejor (Y lo que creo que voy a hacer) pero me gustaría leer sus opiniones.**

 **Así que este es el final de la primera parte de la historia, espero que le haya gustado, lo que viene va a ser todo muy meloso y tierno (O al menos eso me parece a mi)**

 **PD: para los que no llegaron a leer el capítulo "Importante" donde decía que mi otra historia "Insomnio" iba a tener continuación, dos capítulos más y hard, se los digo ahora.**


	22. Capítulo 1: Decirlo

Media hora fue lo que estuvo esperando en el aeropuerto, sentado con incomodidad en las butacas azules, impaciente, repleto de ansias por ver a aquel chico tres años menor que él, con una sonrisa hermosa, y mirada de soldado que tanto le gustaba contemplar a Otabek.

Se había atrasado su vuelo, provocando que cada minuto que pasaba esperando le resultaran como tortuosas horas.

Se moría de ganas de verlo en persona.

De abrazarlo.

Puede que su expresión de chico malo pintara todo lo contrario, y su muy conocido afán de no demostrar sentimientos frente a cámaras o desconocidos no ayudaban tampoco, pero él en verdad era un persona muy romántica, cosa que descubrió hace no mucho tiempo.

 _O tal vez solo Yuri tenía ese efecto en él._

 _Quien era capaz de otorgar una inmensa capacidad de mover cielo y tierra por verlo feliz._

 _De amarlo sobre todas las cosas._

 _Y si, eso era lo que sentía por el patinador ruso, amor, uno tan grande y sincero que nunca pensó experimentar en su vida, de esos que llegan de improviso, rompiendo barreras sin importar nada, y se queda tan arraigado que es imposible de no sentir._

 _A pesar de que con anterioridad se hubiera enamorado varías veces, nunca, jamás, podría siquiera compararse a lo que estaba sintiendo por su hada, solo pensar en él resultaba una nueva experiencia para Altin._

Tan rápido logró escuchar por los altavoces del lugar que el vuelo de su amigo acababa de aterrizar sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a mil, su estomago se hacía un nudo y sus piernas se sentían de gelatina.

 _Casi dos años y aun sentía el mismo nerviosismo por verlo._

Cuando lo observó supo que se acababa de enamorar aun más de aquel hombre.

Le fue imposible no largar un suspiro como tonto cuando Yuti se estaba acercando a su lado, a paso rápido, parecía tan ansioso y emocionado de verlo como él.

Lo esperó con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo.

 _Olía mejor de lo que recordaba._

 _Sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo era mil veces mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías, de esas que tenía al pensar en él, y en donde demostraba todo el amor que le tenía._

 _Aun conservaba ese pequeño cuerpo de quinceañero que se negaba a creer a pesar de los años, y que tanto le gustaba._

 _Sus cabellos al contrario si había crecido, estaban más largos, muchos más largos._

 _Sus ojos en esos momentos no poseían la hermosa mirada de un solado, eran más tiernos, cariñosos, eran aun más preciosos._

-Te extrañé tanto Beka- con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello logró murmurar, sin importarle absolutamente nada, en esos momentos solo eran ellos dos.

-No tienes la menor idea de cuándo te añoré pequeño, me alegro tanto de tenerte conmigo.- con un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz Otabek le aseguró, antes de volver a abrazarlo, acercándolo aun más a él, en lo que parecía una perfecta eternidad.

* * *

 **Total de palabras del cap: 500**

 **Este es la segunda y toda melosa parte, decidí ponerle "Demuéstralo" (puede que cambie, la verdad esta en progreso creativo el nombre) y como podrán notar esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Otabek, bueno, mejor dicho que _lo que esta escrito así_ es pensado por él.**

 **En otras cosas, oh mi dios santo, que capitulo más complicado, me había pasado por 50 palabras pero estaba tan bonito todo que me resultó tortuoso quitar esas palabras que estaban de más, fue muy doloroso, pues esas pequeñas y tontas cosas que expliqué o dije me gustaban como quedaban, pero bueno, me la tengo que aguantar, al fin de cuenta la que quería escribir drabbles era yo :(**

 **Voy a estar editando los capítulos ya publicados y re-escribir si algo no me gusta, así que si por algún motivo milagroso lo releen y encuentran cosas distintas ya saben por qué, pero en verdad se los digo para que no me maten por las notificaciones que le llegaran (¿Llegan notificaciones verdad? Naaa, creo que si)**

 **Att: Raven**

 **PD: Creo que le estoy agarrando el gustico a escribir al final (prometo no volver a hacerlo por un tiempo) se siente lindo y además de que me siento una pelotuda en** **potencia.**


	23. Capítulo 2: Decirlo

Decir que fue amor a primera visto lo que sintió por Yuri sería lindo, pero una gran mentira también, si tuviera que decir desde hace cuanto tiempo estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo diría un año aproximadamente, sin contar esos cinco o seis meses antes de asumir que era amor puro y genuino lo que sentía por él.

Y no de la clase de amor de amigos.

Otabek sabía muy bien como era estar enamorado, pues aunque pocas veces, había tenido el placer de experimentar ese sentimiento antes, siendo Katie Garden, su primera novia, con la que lo pudo sentir amor por primera vez, apenas teniendo quince años y viviendo en un país totalmente distinto al suyo.

Helena fue la segunda persona por la que sintió amor de forma romántica, y la primera en causarle un corazón roto, golpe duro para un joven de diecisiete años, pero que se merecía, había sido un maldito desastre en aquella relación y asumía toda la culpa, aquella chica se merecía a alguien mejor que a un apático que se preocupaba más por sus cosas que por ella.

Yuri Plisetsky, además de ser el primer hombre del que se enamoró, era con el único que había experimentado sentimientos tan grandes, tan incomparables con los que había vivido con aquellas jóvenes anglosajonas.

Ni todos los besos y cariseas que recibió de ellas se asemejaban a lo que sentía con solo abrazar al rubio

 _Para su suerte sabía aprender de los errores._

 _Y esperaba no cometer ninguno con Yuri._

 _Esa era la causa de que no insistiera de más, prefería que todo fuera a su tiempo, aprendió a conocerlo mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo, a disfrutar de cada segundo juntos, y anhelar volverlo a ver tan rápido caía en la cuenta que no volvería a recibir sus juguetones mimos por varios meses._

 _Aprendió que ante cualquier cosa ellos eran amigos._

 _Y por ahora eso le conformaba, no tenía intención de apurar al menor, ni apurarse a él mismo._

 _No quería hacer nada para perderle, no podría vivir sin Yuri en su vida._

-¿Por qué me observas tanto?- con un atisbo de algo que se asemejaba a un sonrojo en las mejillas su amigo le preguntó, arrastrándolo a la realidad de nuevo.

Sonrió, antes de decirle con simpleza-Eres lindo ¿Lo sabes?

Después de esas cortas palabras el rostro del rubio se puso rojo, para Otabek, con ese sonrojo, lucia mil veces más lindo.

-Eres un tonto.- murmuró golpeándole el brazo de forma juguetona, pero con la brusquedad típica del menor.- Aunque tú también eres lindo.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap:437


	24. Capítulo 3: Decirlo

Otabek sentía su cuerpo cansado, estuvo en movimiento todo ese día, literal lo que se dice todo el día, comenzando muy desde temprano, demasiado teniendo en cuenta la hora en la que se solía despertarse con normalidad, pero su amigo le insistió para que comenzaran la mañana con una larga rutina de estiramientos y posturas de yuga que el menor había adoptado hace poco y le hacía sentir como ese niño de trece años que no podía seguir el ritmo a los de su edad.

Al contrario de él Yuri era una persona por naturaleza flexible.

Luego, con un cuerpo algo dolorido no pudo evitar cumplir los nuevos caprichos del menor, quien insistió en que preparase algo de desayuno a pesar de todas sus reiteradas veces en que insistió en ir a alguna cafetería, el menor solo le aseguró que le gustaba más lo que él cocinaba, pero que después irían a merodear entre tiendas y comercios.

Podía asegurar que si Yuri seguía comprando como lo había estado haciendo en estos aquel día no le sorprendería que terminara necesitando una nueva maleta para llevarse todo su equipaje al volver a Rusia.

El entrenamiento tampoco se hizo esperar, apenas podo descansar, Yuri no iba a perder en ningún momento sus altos estándares y exigencias, enseñando además nuevas técnicas que Otabek con anterioridad le había pedido.

Con normalidad Otabek se esforzaba hasta más no poder el patinaje, eso se demostraba con todo lo que había logrado, pero su amigo esperaba ver siempre lo mejor y más. En cualquier otro momento se lo hubiera dado, pero el estiramiento al principio del día le dejó el cuerpo dolido.-Vamos Beka, piensa en ganar ese oro.-le gritaba al verlo exhausto, animándolo a no detenerse nunca.-No puedes parar ahora, recién comenzamos.-practicar con él podía ser agotador, pero sin duda era el mejor entrenado que podría desear cualquier persona.

-¿En verdad te vas a quejar que estas cansado?- su amigo rió al verlo tirarse sobre la cama con un gran suspiro.-

-Estoy exhausto.-

-Eres un bebé llorón.- le dijo entre risas, acariciando su rostro antes de poner su chaqueta negra sobre su cabeza, utilizándolo como un perchero humano. Cuando se la quitó lo vio dirigirse al baño, listo para tomar una ducha.

Estaba por recostarse en la cama, dispuesto a tomar una pequeño descanso antes de que Yuri saliera y entre mimos terminaran convenciéndolo de hacer cualquier cosa menos dormir, pero un pequeño pedazo de papel azul, doblado con demasiado cuidado le llamó su atención, este sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos internos de la chamara, del cual no sabía siquiera de su existencia.

* * *

 _Total de palabras del cap:436_


	25. Capítulo 4: Decirlo

Otabek no se consideraba en lo más mínimo una persona fisgona, o que invadiría la privacidad de alguien para saciar su curiosidad, pero aquel trozo de papel doblado, con colores brillantes que se veían a través de la hoja le ganó.

Miró nuevamente hacia la puerta por donde el menor se había ido, comprobando que no fuera a ser pillado, sintiendo culpa por lo que iba a hacer.

Decir que estaba sorprendido al ver que solo se trataba de una lista era poco, lo que más le llamó la atención es que en ella aprecian dieciséis punto, todos escritos con distintos colores de plumones, él titulo que Yuri había escrito con su pulcra letra y en violeta era sin duda lo que en verdad lo dejó impactado, no esperaba nunca encontrar algo como eso, y más de parte del ruso.

 _"¿Cómo saber si le gustas a alguien?"_

Bajo eso inusual titulo le seguían típicos consejos sacados de revistas de adolescente o paginas de Internet.

Otabek no pudo evitar sentir felicidad por lo que estaba leyendo, pero a la vez un pinchazo de culpa lo invadió, de seguro no debería de estar siquiera enterado de la existencia del papel, por algo estaba oculto.

 _Pero santo cielos, Yuri quería saber si le gustaba._

 _Aunque la idea de tener que cumplir los requisitos de una pagina de Internet para que su amigo supiera que lo amaba resultaba una idea como mínima bizarra, él siempre había estado idealizando ese momento donde se le declararía a su amigo, buscando la ocasión perfecto, sin apurar nada, sin que las cosas demorasen mucho, quería el instante ideal que nunca parecía llegar._

 _Aquel trozo de papel solo resultaba una molestia y una bofetada a todos sus intentos de demostrar lo mucho que lo amaba a Yuri._

 _Mentiría si dijera que no le parecía gracioso que Yuri necesitara de tips para poder comprender sobre el amor, emoción que siempre se negaba a admitir que siquiera sentía, y más si era de forma romántica, muchas eran las veces que lo aseguraba sin remordimiento alguno, lleno de seguridad:_ _"El amor es para tontos, como Viktor y su cerdo"_

 _Pero diantres, ¿Él era tan poco obvio o en verdad nunca lo había notado?_

 _¿Y si Yuri no le creía que lo amaba cuando se lo dijese?_

No tuvo tiempo de seguir torturando su mente de pensamientos de lo que podría llegar a ser o no, tampoco pudo guardar aquel papel, o siquiera doblarlo y disimular que no había pasado nada, pues ahí, frente a él, hablando sobre el frío que había estaba Yuri.

Ambos quedaron paralizados al ver al otro.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap:438

 **Perdón por la tardanza, la verdad tenía tantas ideas para terminar la historia que no sabía cual de todas elegir, creo que a pesar de todo haberlo hecho bien, pues me siento bastante cómoda con lo que conseguí (Si estuve pensado y escribiendo todo este tiempo)**

 **Otra cosa, perdón si notan algo raro, o mañana entran y encuentran el capitulo distinto, tengo sueño, no quería dejarlas sin capitulo otro día más, cualquier error por favor quejarse con el sueño, es prácticamente un capitulo sin editar, aunque lo edité como tres veces.**

 **Ya que estoy con la nota tengo que decir algo que hace tiempo me había olvidado: .**

 **Esa sensualonga pagina de donde Mila sacó los tips, bueno existe, y fue la inspiración para escribir la historia.**


	26. Capítulo 5: Decirlo

Plisetsky salió del baño sin que él se percatase, no escuchó la ducha cerrarse, o notó los varios segundo de silencio que inundó el lugar, ni siquiera cuando la música que Yuri escuchaba cesó, se había centrado tanto en lo que iban a ser, en como demostrar lo que veía ya de por si tan obvio a aquel pequeño.

Pero nada de eso fue necesario, Otabek se sentía como un chiquillo atrapado tras romper todos los platos de su madre, sus ojos rasgados se abrieron como nunca ante el pánico, no tenía ni idea que hacer, se preocupó al ver como su amigo, quien había salido feliz del baño, con su larga cabellera envuelta en una toalla purpura, de repente pasaba a tener una terrible mueca de espanto.

Estuvieron vario segundos mirando el rostro del otro sin saber que hacer, Yuri avergonzado a más no poder, deseando que la tierra se lo tragase vivo, y ya de paso a que Mila se fuera con él por hacer que pasar ese momento tan incomodo. Otabek se consideraba el estúpido más grande del mundo.

Su toalla se deslizó y calló al piso en un ruido sordo, casi como mecha para la explosiva huida del ruso al baño.

Otabek no tardó ni medio segundo en saltar de su lugar en la cama y dirigirse con el corazón en la garganta, preocupado como nunca por su amigo.

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero ya había pasado el seguro, se maldijo internamente por la estupidez de haber leído aquel inocente papel, de no ser lo suficiente inteligente como para haberlo ocultado, o tener la decencia de respetar la privacidad de su ruso, debió de dejarlo como lo encontró.

-Yura.- habló con toda la suavidad y ternura que le fue posible, intentando demostrar que no estaba enojado, utilizando ese apodo que tiempo atrás le había puesto, por insistencia del menor, quien no entendía porqué nunca tuvo uno.

 _-¿Acaso no puedo tener un apodo yo también?- había protestado una tarde, donde paseaban por las calles canadienses tras una competencia donde Otabek había ganado el oro.-Siempre me dices Yuri, o_ _Plisetsky , no siquiera me llamas Yurio como el resto._

 _Le kazajo no entendía la necesidad repentina de un apodo, Yuri se solía quejaba de odiar todos sus motes, desde los que se ganó por el patinaje y su personalidad, como Hada, Delincuente o Tigre, seguido de un ruso, o Yurio, ese que tanto odiaba y se lo pusieron con el único fin de distinguirlo del otro Yuuri, cuando desde un principio él era el original, a quien Viktor conocía desde antes._

 _-Pensé que no te gustaban._

 _-Bueno, pero es distinto si lo creas tu._

 _Otabek lo pensó un poco.-Me gusta mucho tu nombre, por eso nunca creí necesario un apodo._

 _El comentario lo pilló con la guardia baja, provocando que se sonrojara y que propinara un golpe al brazo de su amigo.-Eh ¿Y eso por qué Yura?_

 _-_ Por favor sal.

* * *

 **Total de palabras del cap: 492**

 **La pagina que nombre en el capitulo anterior (De la cual Mila obtiene sus quince suencuales puntos) la encontraran al buscar "Como saber si estas enamorado" y le aparecerá esto "Cómo saber si estás enamorada: 15 señales para descurirlo" y es de "Enfemenino" (Creo) les dejaría el link, pero por lo visto Fanfiction no me lo permite, pues en el anterior lo dejé y no me apreció.**


	27. Capítulo 6: Decirlo

-Fue todo una estúpida idea de Mila.-escuchó el gritó desde el otro lado del baño.

Eso resultó doloroso para Otabek, aun más que las patadas que Yuri propinaba y alguna vez fue victima, recibiendo con rapidez las disculpas de su afligido amigo.

Prefería mil veces ese dolor que el que estaba experimentando ahora.

Pero en esos instantes solo escuchó silenció, nada de perdones, ni lo siento, solo silencio, uno aplastante, no sabía que decir, su boca se abrió y se cerró delante de la puerta caoba, dando pequeños pasaos para atrás por las repentinas sensaciones abrumadoras , intentando decir algo apropiado.

Se sorprendió al ver como de golpe se abría la puerta, y un avergonzado Yuri aparecía, con la mirada fija en el suelo y jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Estas enojado?- le preguntó sin mirarlo, sin notar como a Otabek le dolía demasiado aquella situación.-Ella tenía esa tonta idea de que me gustaba, y que yo te gustaba ¿Puedes creer eso? ¿Cómo sería posible que te fijaras de esa manera de mi? Somos solo amigos ¿Verdad?-no tenía intención que lo ultimo saliera como una insegura pregunta, o que su voz se quebrara con en las ultimas palabras.

No obtuvo respuestas, solo un fuerte abrazo por parte del mayor, quien enterró su rostro en la cabellera rubia, llenando sus fosas nasales del inconfundible olor florar del champú que su amigo usaba, no quería dejarlo ir, lo tuvo entre sus brazos hasta notar que se iba relajando, y que con aun más fuerza y desesperación le correspondía.

-Yura.- el kazajo murmura sin moverse de su lugar, su voz apenas audible- ¿Qué pasaría si te viera de otra forma?

Se quedaron varios segundos así como estaban, sin moverse ni un centímetro, abrazados, Otabek con su rostro aun enterrado en aquella suave y húmeda cabellera, Yuri aferrándose aun con más fuerza, tanto que sus pequeños dedos estaban empezando a causar un leve dolor punzante en su espalada.

-¿Eso estaría mal?-vuelve a preguntar, el kazajo estaba empezando a ponerse cada vez más nervioso al no recibir respuestas.

-No.- en un pequeño murmuro dice, aferrando con todas sus fuerzas al mayor, temiendo que eso no fuera real, que despertara enredados entre sus sabanas en la oscuridad de su habitación, como tantas veces hacía pasado desde que aspecto sus sentimientos, incluso desde antes.-Eso estaría bien.

-¿Tu me vez solo como un amigo?- la cabeza del menor se apenas se movió de derecha a izquierda, en una silenciosa negación.

* * *

 **Total d** **e palabras del cap: 411**

 **Holi, este es uno de los últimos capítulos, le queda muy, muy poquito a la historia, dentro de unas horas subiré el penúltimo cap, así que estén pendiente.**

 **Y si quiere, en lo que esperan pueden pasarse a leer mi nueva historia que se llama "Pretendiente para Mila" (Emm, perdón por el spam, pero es mi historia y I can)**


	28. Capítulo 7: Decirlo

**_Mini maratón 1/2_**

* * *

Ninguno sabría decir con seguridad si fueron segundos, minutos, horas o días lo que estuvieron ahí, en ese abrazo sin fin, sintiendo el palpitar de sus corazones, disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos, felices y temerosos a la vez.

-¿Te gusto?- Yuri logró preguntar por fin, separando sus cuerpos para poder ver aquellos ojos cafés que lo traían loco desde siempre, pero no supo aceptar hasta hace relativamente poco. Otabek se veía guapo, su rustro inexpresivo haría cualquier otra persona en el mundo aseguraría que no demostraba nada, pero Yuri lo conocía tan bien que podía el amor mezclado con sorpresa que en él se reflejaba.

Por primera vez pudo comprender, o aceptar mejor dicho, que ese amor no era fraternal.

Otabek solo metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde hecho una pelotita arrugada se encontraba la inútil lista que al final si resulto ser útil, no como Mila y Yurio esperaban.

Ahora ambos sabían que nomas debían de decirlo, de admitir en voz alta que se querían más que como amigos.

 _-_ _El cuerpo debe amar con el alma. El amante puede ver en el cuerpo el reflejo del alma de su amado, valores que no pueden ver los que no aman.- Yuri estaba haciendo su tarea de filosofía, sentado entre las piernas de su amigo, quien bebía una cerveza popular en Rusia.-Esto es una estupidez.- masculló molesto, aquel tema del amor por alguna razón que no comprendía le desagradaba, le molestaba que al estar en clases Otabek no le dejara de venir a la mente, y le hastiaba aun más no saber porqué._

 _Le echaba las culpas a que lo amaba como amigo, pero no lograba conversarse ni a sí mismo._

 _-Creo que es interesante Yuri- su amigo solo lo mira con diversión, dando un pequeño sorbo a su bebida antes de volver a hablar.-Amar no es solo sentir atracción por un físico bonito, o una personalidad agradable, es ver en la persona que amas lo mejor, todo eso que lo hace único, esas pequeñas cosas que aprendes a apreciar, sus acciones, sus gestos, su ser, desde sus berrinches, sus cambios de humor o sus malos hábitos, es un todo que se vuelve uno. Cuando amas a alguien ambas su todo, no pares aisladas de ese todo._

 _La mirada del menor se posó en su rostro un instante, sin notar la cercanía, antes de sacar la lengua con asco, como cuando veían esas películas sumamente cursis y Yuri solo se encargaba de criticar su poca proximidad con la realidad.-Eres un cursi Beka ¿No me digas que crees en el las almas gemelas y esas bobearías también?_

 _El moreno solo se hundió de hombros, dejando un pequeño beso en su moflete.-Entonces creo que soy un cursi._

-No soy de las personas más demostrativas, sabes que soy malo expresando lo que siento, pero te aseguró que cumplo todo lo de esta lista y más.- le asegura acunando su mejilla en su mano tibia-Te amo.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap 497


	29. Capítulo 8: Decirlo

Mini Maratón 2/2

* * *

El corazón del menor latía a mil por horas, la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes era tanta y tan abrazadora que sanita como quemaba todo su ser, llenando cada poro de su cuerpo de calidez, se sentía tan bien, tan… no tenía palabras para describir esa sensación, esas dos simples palabras, esas que siempre repudió por ser boberías que se decían los enamorados, ahora provocaba que se removiera de amor.

Quiso gritar que también lo amaba, que era un idiota que hace poco lo notó, pero que siempre lo amó.

Nada salio de esos de sus labios.

Su boca se abrió, luego se cerró, sintió su rostro caliente, los ojos Otabek estaba expectante por alguna respuesta, pero tan repletos de amor, de ternura, de todos esos sentimientos que le regalaban cuando estaban juntos.

-Yo…también te amor.- logra decir tras lo que para el kazajo pareció una eternidad.

Decir que había soñado con algún día escuchar eso era poco.

Hace tiempo Yuri no lo veía sonreír de esa manera, con una sonrisa tan repleta de amor que jamás creyó ver, ni sus mejores fantasías se podían comparar con la escena que se desplegaba antes sus ojos aguamarina. Deseo poder congelar el tiempo, que esos momentos no terminaran más, no le importaba nada ya, ni estar en sus bóxer de leopardo, con solo una remera comprada como recuerdo de aquel concierto que asistieron, y que por error del vendedor terminó con una cuatro tallas más grandes, ni siquiera el frío o la humedad de su cabello estaba dejando en sus espalda, nada iba a ser capaz de romper aquel instante, ese que eran tan suyo.

-Lo sé, siempre lo supe.- le murmura sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, con una distancia demasiado pequeña entre sus labios, Yuri podía asegurar que sentía como se rosaban y todo.

-¿Incluso antes de que yo lo supiera?

-Soy un tonto que cree en las almas gemelas ¿Recuerda?- entonces Yuri explotó de risas, tal vez por el nerviosismo, tal vez por todo el cumulo de emociones nueva en él o tal vez por la cursilería de su… de lo que sea que sean.

No estaba seguro la verdad de que fue, pero solo se pudo reír, acompañado de la risa de Otabek, esa que solo él tenía el privilegio de escuchar, que siempre solía provocar.

No recordaban con exactitud como terminaron en la cama, riendo hasta que sus cuerpos dolieran, con sus manos entrelazadas, y entre los últimos atisbos de risas sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, hablando sin la necesidad de palabras, ambos se movieron, con rapidez, impulsados por un sinfín de emociones, chocando sus labios en un beso que resultó más suave y tierno de lo que ambos esperaban, que duró lo suficiente, pero dejó a ambos deseosos de más.

-Estuve esperando demasiado a que esto ocurriera. Otabek dice al separase, con sus frentes aun tocándose, ambos sabía que nos se refería al beso, sino a todo lo previó a él.

* * *

Total de palabras del cap: 499


	30. Capítulo 9: Decirlo

"Beka"

"Otabek"

—Idiota— logró identificar la voz entre la penumbra, su ruso le estaba gritando molesto —Despierta—

—Joder Yuri— con dolor pudo decir, aferrado con fuera a su vientre, dolorido por el puñetazo que sin ningún remordimiento visible le había propinado, había estado soñando, no estaba seguro de donde estaban, o porque Makkachin aparecía. —Duele—

—Lo siento— masculló, la única razón de que esas dos palabras salieron de su boca era porque eran para Otabek, y en verdad no estaba siquiera arrepentido, el idiota no dejaba de hablar en sueños cuando despertó—Necesito hacerte una pregunta. —

—¿Me despiertas porque necesitas hacerme una pregunta? — Yurio estaba sentado al lado de su pecho, con las piernas cruzadas, abrazando uno de los tantos osos que Otabek tenía desparramados por su hogar.

—No seas tonto— mirando para otro lado le dice, con la mano aun peligrosamente cerca de su estomago, cualquier paso en falso y recibiría otro puñetazo. —También estabas hablando de kazajo y era muy molesto—

Otabek solo dice un pequeño "oh" pasando aun con pereza a sentarse igual que su amigo, estirando su brazo para poder prender la lamparilla.

Se quedan en un como silencio, Yuri sabía que era la forma que tenía el moreno en decir que prosiguiera, que preguntara lo que quería decir.

—Ahora ¿Qué somos? — con seguridad interroga, mirando directo a los ojos del que se suponía seguía siendo su amigo, claro estaba, quería ser más que eso, se habían besado y dicho que se amaban, pero ninguno pidió ser algo más, dar el siguiente paso.

Eso molestaba el rubio, y a media noche, entre sueños se acordó de que su estatus sentimental con Beka seguía en "mejores amigos" no pudo evitar despertar de golpe y quedarse esperando por causa de la falta de respuesta, dispuesto a despertarlo en busca de ellas.

—¿Qué quiere que seamos? — Otabek no esperaba para nada la reacción de su amigo, él quería ver algún sonrojo y algo de nerviosismo, no ganarse una patada en su pecho, aun adolorido por la nada cuidadosa forma de despertar que recibió.

—Sabes lo que quiero Beka, no seas un empalagoso—

—¿Esa es tu manera de pedir que seamos novios? — el rubio solo chasque la lengua, con un ligero sonrojo que para su suerte no llegaba a ser notorio. Con cuidado el kazajo cortó la distancia y le plantó un ligero beso en los labios, tenía la intención de ser casto, pero Yuri tuvo otros planes.

—¿Esta es tu manera de decir que si? — Otabek solo lo besó como respuesta, el último que obtuvo por Yuri con tanta pasión, pues con la astucia de un felino se escapó de entre sus manos, tomando su móvil con rapidez.

—¿Qué haces? — intentando ocultar su molestia, él quería continuar con los besos.

—Estoy cambiando nuestros estados en las redes sociales, todos deben de saber que ahora eres mi novio.-

Quiso tomar el móvil y estamparlo contra la pared, pero se contuvo, no quería quedarse sin novio tan rápido.

Total de palabras: 497

Eh que tal a todos, han pasado 84 años desde que publique (Sorry) tengo una buena escusa para eso…

Okno, solo soy vaga y me concentré demasiado en otra historia que estoy escribiendo (Otayuri también) y gue, eso.

Este es el capitulo final(¿Posible epilogo en un futuro cercano? Tal vez), y con esta historia tengo algo que me gusta denominar "Sentimientos encontrado" pues, me explico: me siento orgullosa por terminar mi primer long-finc de mi vida, (Prefierolo one-shut) y la vez con respecto al contenido me siento apenas un 80% a gusto con lo que escribí.

Entiendo que se puede deber a que soy nueva en long-fincs o que soy la cosa más autocritica del mundo, por lo que gue, con el tiempo mejoraré.

Así que ahora si, lo importante ¡Gracias a todos por leer este intento de de fanfics! muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes que comentaban o siquiera darse un tiempo para leer,estoy muy agradecida, en verdad.

PD: y si alguien tiene curiosidad por lo próximo que voy a escribir solo diré que tratará de un AU donde Yuri es un joven profesor de ballet con una carrera de patinaje en descenso y Otabek un jugador de hockey y además padre soltero.

Una historia llena de azúcar con unas gotas de jugo de un limón.


End file.
